Senza Voce
by AladdinJasmine100
Summary: Musa's studying in one of the best colleges of music of the magical dimension to pursue her dream of becoming a professional singer. But not even fairies can take their desires for granted, some obstacles can change her path...and even her life. [I'm condemned to suck at summaries for the rest of my life]
1. Chapter 1

September 21, 2014

Dear Musa,

Thank you for submitting an ensemble performance application for the Golden Auditorium. This letter is to certify that Musa Wa-Nin has been accepted to Melody's prestigious school for the November 2014, winter semester.

"Magic in my heart" went right to the heart of all of our teachers and specially to Elf Muses'. They were absolutely and totally impressed with your concert and also appreciated your kindness and devotion to your audience. You're indeed a gifted fairy with a talent that can't be ignored.

We are delighted that you are preparing for this college and are eagerly awaiting your arrival. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate and contact our office at Sol Clef avenue.

Yours in music,

 _Diletta_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I know, I know you probably have forks pointing at me...but let me explain: I've been through a major writer's block and I suddenly got this new idea for a new MusaxRiven fanfic. It's my senior year and I finally get a lighter schedule (but I won't promise that I'll be writing 24/7) so I'll get back at Please Stay, cuz I swear I'll finish that before I die (tho I still wonder why anyone reads it...I've re-read and boy... _DID I WRITE THIS?! HOW EMBARASSING!)_ But right now this will be my new priority...it will be more dense and less magical/adventure stylish so...i'm just warning!**

 **Thank you for reviewing _Please Stay_ and for sticking with this Tuga messed up writer**

 **LOVE YOU ALL! You're seriously the best _. See ya next chapter ;)_**

 **-AladdinJasmine100**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This happens after season 7 even tho I'll barely mention anything about it (major fuck you Orlando for scaring the shit out of me), I just don't see the point. I say it's after it instead of season 6 to give some time, like a year and half or something. "But Carolina, you could've just said like 2 years later or so!" I know I'm a mess so it's at your criteria. My point is that it's been some time after season 6.**

* * *

November 1, 2015

Music flowed out of the piano in the distance as sweetly as the birds chirping in the forest that embraced the school. You could feel the vibrancy from the freshmen, hear their trolley's wheels sliding in the snowy grounds of the entrance, the warming of their voices with a _Do Re Mi…_ and the frenetic beat of their hearts.

It's a brand new year at the Golden Auditorium.

I gripped my bag tightly as I took a deep breath of the cold air of Melody. The college gardens were covered by a veil of hail, creating a natural winter wonderland scenery. The lake that was a few meters away from the school was frozen, reflecting the little bit of light that fell from the skies. Children were sledding on the white hills, laughing and screaming joyfully. Some teens also strolled by, listening to the light sound of the ice crystal's tingling while hanging out with their friends. Everything was in pure harmony.

My feet walked through the soft snow, its cold slipping to my toes, as I approached my uni. It was my second year there and I could feel my dream getting closer day by day.

I get to the front porch. Its golden warm walls welcomed me brightly, the majestic chandelier illuminated the room with spring colors. The circle of ancient musician statues guarded the students and I could swear that Lephobas(1), one of the firsts violinist, was smiling at me.

"Hey Musa!" A marron haired, sun kissed skin girl saluted.

"Hey Calliope" I smiled at her.

Calliope and I met last year. We're taking the same curse but she wants to be a lyric singer, a soprano, and perform in the Mallarix Opera, in the heart of Melody. She has always loved this restrictive and formal genre of singing that requires a greatest amount of freedom, something that she reflected quietly. Calli sings with an uncontrolled vibrato and total emotional release, making her own the stage. Her silky voice contrasts with her badass attitude, revealing a deep side of a girl who just wanted to be heard and shares her most intimate thoughts with her pieces.

She pours her heart and soul into her music, just like me. Which is how we connected instantly.

"Did you just get back from Magix?"

"Hmmm yes and no" I replied. I spent the first months of vacation in my Summer house next to the Song Wharf with my father and the rest of the Summer in Magix. A couple of weeks ago I got back to Melody to get my stuff in order before the new year, plus I couldn't stay away from daddy. "What about you? How was Earth?"

"Oh Musa it was magical! Ironic cuz there's no magic there but..OH THE MUSIC!" She drawled and her eyes shone: "I finally got to assist a real Opera concert in Europe! The drama, the orchestra and the Italian verses! I swear those vowels did wonders…It's like I reached notes I didn't think I was capable of singing!"

"So are you telling me you're finally getting the guts to perform Il Dolce Suono? I smirked.

Il Dolce Suono is known as one of the most difficult Opera arias. It requires great power and passion from your cords. It's part of a very tragic scene from the play Lucia di Lammermoor. I've heard Calli singing for the first time with Hallelujah and I just can't forget the chills she gave me and tears that fell from my eyes. I knew from that performance that her voice had so much to give.

She shrugged with a small smile: "We'll see how it goes. We still have a lot ahead of us before our end semester performance"

"True to that" I turned on my phone to tell my dad that I had just arrived when I was bombard with notifications.

 ** _BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ_**

 **Hey Muse! Are you already in college? Don't forget to skype me soon with news!**

 **~Tec**

 **You have 3 missed calls from Bloom, Stella and Layla**

 **Good afternoon sweetie! How are you? Have you had any singing classes? I miss you. Have a great year!**

 **~Flo**

 **Break a leg ;)**

 **~Riv**

I let out a chuckle for the weird Earth expression of the last text which only made Calli look up to my phone's screen.

"Aww your boyfriend's thinking of youuuu" she sang.

"Ha ha. If you mean **_boy_** friend then yes, I guess we can say that and so are my **_girl_** friends!"

"Whatever you say" she drawled" The chemistry between you too is so obvious it hurts… not to mention the sexual tension" She winked.

My cheeks burned with her comment:"Augh..Cali...Don't be ridiculous!" I elbowed her outraged.

Riven after he left Red Fountain tried to Magix Commando Regiment, the elite special operations forces of the Magical Dimension Defence Forces. He spent the last two years in their preparation camps with a rigorous physical fitness program, but that also builds mental strength and knowledge of military history and tactics and now he's hoping that somewhen this year he'll be finally recruited since he's finishing his AIT (Advanced Individual Training). _It_ _'s pretty intense but also exciting_ he said. I can imagine. He's finally achieving his goals and doing something he loves.

Which is why everything is fine between us. _Perfect_ you can almost say.

Following his departure, we stood friends as we wanted and kept on talking to each other. Whether telling me about his experiences or just phoning to say hi. His schedule didn't properly allow us to hang out that often and with all the Alfea missions and my freshman year at the Auditorium, I wasn't free either. Not that we didn't see each other, whenever I dropped on Magix he'd try to save some time for me and he's been to the college last year at my freshman induction ceremony and that's how he got to meet Calliope who bombard him with questions and almost pulled his arm off with her enthusiasm while touring him through the campus. I think she was more excited than myself to be honest, which only made Riven to mumble me some threats on freezing her with Taser.

 _Anyways_ _…_

So we we've been dealing with a healthy distance.

I mean, the great thing about us not dating is that there's not that kind of pressure where you're always wondering what the other is up to, the constant beg for attention, the feeling of being pulled of something you want to do and etc... It's great.

Sure I'm not gonna lie. I tend to miss some of our little things: from the sweet to the hungry kisses, the afternoons where we would just nap by the Rocca Luce lake, the warm feeling of his big arms around me, when we used to stay in my room while I was doing Potions Lab homework and he would just read on my bed, listen to some of my tunes or even helped me, the skip of my heart beat whenever he played for me and the nights where he would slip into my room and we'd make 'till the break of dawn…

My body's temperature began to rise again with the memories. _Holy Dragon_

But here we are: Just two great friends chasing their passions and fighting for what we want with each other's support. We couldn't be better.

"I'm just messing with you baby cheeks. If anything more for me. Damn what a fine ass!" The girl drooled.

"I thought you weren't the biggest testosterone fan"

"Hey, come on now Muse. You know that I'm playing for both teams" She punched me lightly.

"Yup, but you didn't seem quite impressed with Zamir's charms"

She fluttered and blew her lips annoyed:" Zamir is…well Zamir!"

"I hope that's not a bad thing" A smooth male voice interrupted.

"Why speak of the devil" Calli rolled her big brown eyes.

Zamir's a junior college student. A sea green short wavy haired violinist with sandybrown skin, full luscious lips that always revealed a sly smile. He wants to become a soloist and share his music with the world. Witness him play is definitely something else, the way the skilled hands of his master the little instrument. Musical notes float out of his strings as he gets involved deeply in the melody, his body moving gracefully along the tempo's speed.

A perfect vibrato, great intonation and a unique sense of rhythmic pulse creating beautiful music that bewitches me.

Despite his _player_ image with the ladies, he is an amazing friend who you can always share a great laugh with, very caring and protective, not to mention a big dreamer.

"See Calli you were already thinking of me babe" He buried his nose on her curls and put an arm around her well-sculpted shoulders.

"Zamir…the arm. Take it or lose it" She sneered.

"So feisty…I like it. "

"Hmm I don't mean to cockblock you, seriously, you're doing some great progress" My voice dripped with sarcasm:" But where is Aria?"

Aria is my partner in Contemporary and Classic Vocals class, that's how we became friends. Like myself, she also wants to be a professional singer and she came from Idris, a planet close o Solaria. She's a very ambitious and determined girl. Aria had to work herself off to go to the Auditorium by being an A++ student. Her parents didn't believe in her dreams nor in her gift. They wanted her to go to medical school in order to have _a decent career_ , so once she turned eighteen and graduated, she left Idris and went to Melody. She's a total sweetheart, friendly and kind. I couldn't wait to see her again.

"Practicing at the studio" They replied in sync.

"Damn, we even think alike! You and I are going places" He purred.

"Yeah, like the Auditorium! Come on Musa, we're getting late" She turned around with Zamir still holding her to where all the students were heading.

"You guys go ahead. I'll get Aria"

"Alright Muse, just don't make us wait" Zamir warned over his shoulder.

"Like you were in bad company!" I stuck my tongue at him.

I walked through the crowded halls, still absorbing the new year's energy and I smiled internally at the weird yet funny feeling in my body.

This is going to be memorable

* * *

 **(1) Lephobas is a statue that Musa described at the episode 6 of Season 6 in the Golden Auditorium, most of my inspiration comes from that episode.**

 _Pickles333_ **You're so sweet! Ya even make me love pickles hehe! Thank you for being such a loyal reader! Love you too!**

 _Wonino_ **Thank you so much ^^ They will appear now and then but I won't promise to give all the characters the attention they need. I get the trouble the writers get to give 12 characters great attention (some of it bad COF COF RIVEN) so all I can say is that they won't be in all chapters but stay tooned ;)**

 **I'm really excited with the ideas in my head and I hope you'll like the story as it goes :) Once again forgive my mistakes, I'm Portuguese, I have no writing skills, I'm finishing SCIENCES in high school and my mind can be a mess. If you have any questions or opinions please don't be shy.**

 **See ya soon my loves!**

 **-AladdinJasmine100**


	3. Chapter 3

_…Daddy please don't be upset_  
 _Remember when you were my age_  
 _You were so restless_  
 _We're the same_  
 _So won't me set me free_  
 _This is just me_  
 _Love me for who I really I am_

 _I wanna live my life_  
 _Don't wanna hurt your feelings_  
 _Just open your mind_  
 _I may be young at heart but nothings gonna stop me_  
 _I'm gonna find my way_  
 _Nobody seems to understand_  
 _I just need to be myself…_

I applauded slowly yet excited to the sound of her honey voice and sniggered at the jump she gave when she heard me.

"That was amazing, Aria!" I offered her a huge grin.

"Oh,Musa" She looked at me from the piano and smiled:"I didn't see you there"

I joined her on the large bench of the instrument:"It's great to see you... and hear you again" I squeezed her petite frame warmly.

"I missed you too, Muse. Did…Did you really like it?" Roses bloomed in her cheeks as she bowed her head down, a light pink string of her long hair covering her face.

"I loved it! Did you work on this over the Summer?" I leafed through her music sheets, her round letter type cornering the ends of the paper, folds and creases revealing the hard work put into the music.

"Actually, I worked on _Live my life_ and four more songs this Summer" She stated lowly.

I gave her an incredulous look.

"No way…And you're making it sound like a no biggie! How dare you?!" I pushed her playfully, all her shyness washed away.:" It takes me a month or two to get one piece decent!" I paused and ran my eyes over her lyrics again" I'm so glad you didn't listen to your parents, Aria. It would've been a complete waste of talent" I told her sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't either…" She smiled softly.

You could have the support of friend, a teacher, a brother or of a sister, even from fans…but nothing can be compared to the unconditional support of a parent. The people who raised you, loved you and went through the depths of hell just to make you happy. Getting strength from them to make the most out of your passions and believe in yours skills is something that I can't quite imagine to live without.

But then again, there are parents and _parents_.

I personally had to open my father's eyes and make him lose his fear. Once the power of my music reached his heart he knew what truly mattered was my happiness and today he is my rock.

Not everyone is blessed with awesome parents...Like Aria and…well Riven.

But I'd forever make sure that they'd get the love and be the pillar they needed. Not that Riven would ask me for it, but he's human. I've seen the side of him that silently craved to be hold and wanted to be believed in. And Aria, being the sweet perfectionist she is, just needed to be more confident. Once she's full aware of her talent, she'll be unstoppable.

"Wooh!" I slapped my cheeks:" Well let's save the emotional stuff for music! Zamir and Calli are already waiting for us at the Auditorium, and I believe he won't keep his hands for himself for long…"

We left a few laughs in the studio before heading to the heart of the school.

* * *

"Welcome students!"

"Man, I wish I look that good when I'm forty" I snorted at Calli's comment.

"It's a brand new year at our school and it's with great pleasure that we receive these talented young men and women to show us what they're capable of and make them better day by day. As many of you here know I'm Diletta, the Golden Auditorium's headmistress" Her purple lips smiled kindly:"And I'm taking the course this year"

"YASSS!" Zamir punched the air in victory.

"Damn it" Calli whispered.

"...the vocal's course will be taken by the Elf muses..."

I sighed of relief with the choice of my ,Calli and Aria's teacher.

I was slightly more familiarized with the Elf muses since they had witnessed my concert at Red Fountain and helped me defeating stormy in the middle. Besides being exceptionally gifted, they were also amiable and kind.

"What classes aren't you sharing with us this year, Calli?" Aria asked.

"Besides Opera? Hm…I guess Introduction to the Lyric Theater (II) and The Play Without Music: Performance Practicum for Singers"

"That doesn't seem so much" I stated.

"Yeah but you two are taking a bunch of other classes that I'm not listed like Instrumental+Vocal Instruction, Jazz, Blues, Pop Composition…"

"Well but at least I think the schedule is a bit lighter. We've finished Music Theory and Practice, Melody's music history…"

"What about you? How's your schedule this year?" I asked Zamir.

"Well mine's always been lighter than you three lil' sophomores" He messed with my pigtails This year I'll just have Cello level 2: module 3, Classical guitar: intermediate and Violin and viola: level 4"

"Our big baby is g _w_ aduating next year! "Aria pouted and squeezed his cheeks mockingly.

"Yup. I can imagine your pain when I leave. Poor fairies...so lost in this big school without their Zamir. Please take care of Calli for me" He held mine and Aria's hand.

"Hold your Dragons peacock hair. Who says you'll _actually_ graduate?" Calli interrupted.

"After all this time you still won't admit I'm talented. I'd be careful babe, one day you might get this surprise where I'll _actually_ be playing in an orchestra for one of your Operas"

"Pff, as if! You-"

"Shh!" A brunette freshman fairy seated in front of us hissed.

"If she weren't that cute I'd kick her seat" Calli whispered.

"This year we also celebrate the 100th anniversary of our school. So we, the college administration, have decided to open the doors of our school to a special concert to honor its many years of service! Some of our best students will perform showing what they're truly capable of"

Whispers of excitement echoed through the Auditorium.

"Thank you for your attention and have a great year. You are dismissed"

* * *

"The uniforms don't get better over the years unfortunately" Calli sneered at her short, sleeved amethyst dress.: "And what's with the little wings?! What If I weren't a fairy? What if I were...a troll! Trolls can go here, right? Anywho, this is very stereotypical for my taste"

"At least is lighter that the last year's gowns" In our freshman year, our uniforms consisted on long, short sleeved dress. The top was frilled and light blue and the bottom was strapped with turquoise and light blue, the tissue curling before it reached the floor.

"Yeah but that one at least showed some leg. Look at these tights! Ugh I feel ridiculous…and there's no way, and I mean it, NO WAY I'm wearing giant musical notes headbands! That's just pushing it!" She landed her gaze at the lady who was handing out the uniforms. The poor woman was just following orders.

But I'd have to agree with Calliope. If Stella were here she'd lose it too. (1)

"Well look at you! You look like some musical baby munchkins!" Zamir snorted.

"Screw you, at least your outfit is decent!" I scowled.

Zamir was wearing a dark blue coat that ends with a tail that curls on the bottom with a white polo shirt under it and lavender pants covered by dark blue boots close to the knee. (2)

"Compared to you, yeps. I _rock_ anything I wear anyways"

Ironic for a _string's_ guy.

"Musa, can I have a moment with you please?" Diletta walked through the hall.

"Hm sure." This is fab, the new year hasn't started and I'm already summoned to the headmistress office.

As we got to the room, she gestured her hand to the chair in front of her glass desk. I took a seat and rested my hands on my lap.

"What's going on ?"

She sat on her armchair, the back shaped into a clef and twined her fingers:

"Musa, as you heard on the Auditorium, we're having a celebration for the school's anniversary" She took a string of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear: "And we're picking students from each course to perform" Her blue eyes never left mine and her tone got firmer. "So I'm here telling you personally that you´re one of those students"

My heart skipped a beat: "I beg your pardon?" Did the words actually come out?

She smiled amused with my reaction:" That's right. Despite being here for a short time, Musa, you've shown great dedication and mastery. I think you'll represent our school well"

All that trust in me made me nervous. It was a big deal for just a sophomore, but I still wanted to prove Diletta, all the teachers and Melodians, heck, the world what I was capable of.

Without realizing I found myself pacing around the office, facing a wall with pictures of the Auditorium's honorable students. In the sea of faces I recognized one so familiar, so like mine…

"Your mother was an amazing singer" She said softly behind my back.

"You met her?"

She nodded fondly:" We've had classes together with Mr. Roni. (3) At that time the school wasn't as big and didn't have many good conditions. But your mother used to say that _singing was like bre_ -"

" _Like breathing to me_ " I finished. That's something I related too, inherited from her perhaps.

"Yes" She grinned:" So she kept on studying and working hard every day. One day, told her he had managed to arrange a little performance for her in the old Melody theater."

"What happened then?"

"She met your father" Oh, so that was the place where dad saw her perform for the first time.

The room fell into silence, the end of that story being known.

"I believe you're going far, Musa. When I hear you singing I can feel that presence and passion that your mother always had on stage"

At that moment I realized that it didn't mind who saw me that night nor who I was trying to impress. The only person I wanted to make proud was my mother and myself.

"Thank you for the opportunity" I bowed my head.

"Don't thank me, make the most of it"

* * *

 **Ohh man, I was going to write more but then I thought _no that's quite good for today! Made some big big chapter! :)_ But once I check the whole thing it seems(COF COF IS) so small -_-**

 **(1) - Unless she keeps on making hideous ones, then she would LOVE it ;P**

 **(2)- I'm not the most fashionable girl, but I can tell that the uniforms are EWWW _Why didn't you delete them then?_ Idk I wanted to be a lil bit loyal to the school. You can check the outfits that I _tried to_ describe on Season 6 Ep 5 (Major warning here: you'll notice a lot that I don't like to make big descriptions whether I articles of clothing or scenarios cuz it's damn difficult for me :(**

 **(3)- I inspired on Season 2 Ep 15 "The show must go on" (Love that episode)for many things: Matlin was a student, she didn't have much money but the woman was having classes cuz there was this man in the crowd that congratulated a blonde guy's student (Matlin). So I wanted her to be connected to the college and Diletta.**

 **I LOVE but seriously LOOOOOOOOOOVE Matlin's voice. I swear I could just hear her little "ohohohoho's" for hours, it's so beautiful I wish we had heard more of her.**

 **BTW - Musa did say to Tecna while they were arguing that _singing was like breathing to me_ , so _Awww why not?_**

 _Pickles333 -_ **You ain't no pickle, you're a sweet pie.**

 _Wonino -_ **For starters ya didn't offend me at all! You made the biggest review I've ever gotten so big YAY! Hahaha. Thank you! I love Calliope being "different" too! And you said what I really wanted to project: diversity. It's what makes this world so pretty, whether we're talking about sexual orientation, skin,religion..whateves but I've been dying to put a character like that on Winx Club(Even tho I think it's a bit risky, cuz I'm always scared to mess it). Idc what the show says, I ship Mirta and Lucy. *heart emoji* I'm always open for ideas :) I've sensed some bi in Bloom to ;) But since she's been literally glued to Sky it's hard, but it's been to years so who knows! Feel free to share your opinions and ideas :D and major THANK YOU for sayin' that you're sticking with this mess ^^**

 **Thank you for staying with me! Please review :3 (and sorry for my mistakes)**

 **Have a great weekend!**

 **-AladdinJasmine100**


End file.
